The Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium (PRCTRC) is an innovative concept that leverages the intellectual and physical resources of three major medical and health science centers on the Island: The University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (UPR-MSC), the Universidad Central del Caribe (UCC), and the Ponce School of Medicine & Health Sciences (PSM&HS). The mission of the PRCTRC is to create, develop and support an integrated, island-wide program dedicated to the conduct clinical and translational research for reducing health disparities in Hispanic populations.